


A Kiss For Gordon

by phantomthief_fee



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Guns, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The violence and blood is kind of in the background but I figured a warning was in order., Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Gordon's feeling a lot of stuff after being rescued by Tommy
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	A Kiss For Gordon

Maybe it was just the blood loss, but Tommy was looking pretty good.

Gordon laid on the ground, watching as Tommy tore through the sea of Coomer clones. His expression was far more serious than anything Gordon had ever seen on his face before. Blood splattered on his face as he got headshot after headshot on the clones. 

It was kind of hot.

“A-Are you okay, Mr. Free-Freeman?” Tommy asked after the last clone had been dispatched. 

“You’re so cool,” Gordon sighed, giving Tommy the biggest dopiest grin the older man had ever seen from him.

“Well, u-um, thank you?” Tommy said slowly, helping Gordon to his feet and slinging Gordon’s arm around his shoulder. This didn’t completely work out due to how much taller Tommy was, so Tommy ended up just carrying Gordon on his back. 

“Y’know...You’re the best, Tommy,” Gordon slurred. “You...You’ve never abandoned me. You’re the...the only motherfucker around here I trust.”

“I couldn’t ju-just leave you,” Tommy said.

“You coulda. Everyone _else_ did.” Gordon sniffled, tears starting to well up in his eyes. “Why’d they all leave? Why’d they let them cut off my hand.”

Tommy went silent. As much as he would have liked to give Gordon an answer, he didn’t have one. He didn’t know why Bubby and Benrey had betrayed Gordon, nor why Coomer had allowed it. He’d thought they were all friends, just trying to get out of Black Mesa together. 

“I do-don’t know why they di-did it, Gordon,” Tommy admitted, his voice soft. “But **I** cou-couldn’t just leave you. Be-Because you’re my fr-friend.”

Gordon began to cry quietly. 

“Are-Are you alright?” Tommy asked, suddenly worried. Did Gordon have an injury he hadn’t seen? 

“You’re...You’re just the best,” Gordon blubbered, hugging Tommy tighter. “You’re a great guy, Tommy.”

“We-Well, I try.” Tommy found his face starting to feel a bit hot. He’d been praised before, usually for his work, but it felt...different coming from Gordon.

“You’re the best,” Gordon repeated, nuzzling his face against Tommy’s.

“I-I try,” Tommy repeated, smiling to himself. 

.

Gordon was still delirious when Tommy managed to find a place for them to rest. It was an ordinary breakroom, so it was far from the safest place they could be, but for now it was safe enough. 

Tommy set Gordon down against a wall and went to attempt to open the med station on the wall. He wasn’t sure whether or not it would have anything to help Gordon in it, but it was worth a try.

“I-I think there mi-might be some medicine in h-here,” Tommy said as he pried the cover off the station. 

“Yeah, that’d be...that’d be nice.” Gordon nodded. “Losing a...A lotta blood here. Need blood. Blood for Gordon?”

“I don-don’t know if there-there’s blood in here.” Tommy dug through the contents of the box. There were bandages, antiseptic, some painkillers. The usual things one would expect to find in a med kit.

No blood, though. 

Tommy removed the items he thought would be useful and turned to kneel in front of Gordon. Gordon watched Tommy through unfocused eyes, smiling in a slightly goofy fashion. 

“This-This is gonna hurt,” Tommy said apologetically, gingerly lifting Gordon’s right arm.

Before Gordon could ask what he meant, Tommy was applying the antiseptic. Gordon let out a yelping at the stinging pain. 

“I-I know. I’m sor-sorry,” Tommy said, patting the stump dry with some gauze before beginning to wrap it up with the bandages.

“Shit, that hurt,” Gordon hissed. 

“I did s-say it would,” Tommy couldn’t help but laugh. 

Once Gordon’s wound had been bandaged and he’d gotten down some painkillers, Tommy sat down beside him. Gordon was coming back to lucidity now, the haze that had clouded his mind replaced by a bone deep weariness. 

“I’m so-sorry, Mr. Freeman,” Tommy said as they sat there, staring at the glow of the soda machine.

“For what?” Gordon asked, laying his head on Tommy’s shoulder. 

“I couldn’t sto-stop them. From tak-taking your arm.”

“‘S not your fault.”

“St-Still. I...I wish I’d d-done more.” Tommy wrapped one arm around Gordon, pulling him closer and into a hug. “I care a-about you, Gordon. I don-don’t want to see you get h-hurt like this. No-Not again.”

Gordon blinked. Tommy had never called him Gordon before. 

“Oh. Uh. Thanks?” Gordon felt his face beginning to heat up. “Um, I...I appreciate it.” He was uncomfortably aware of how fast his heart was beating, of how close he was to Tommy.

He could feel Tommy smile against the side of his face. “So-Sorry. I pro-probably came on ki-kinda strong, huh?”

“N-No!” Gordon replied quickly, pulling back and holding his hands up. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I just, uh, um, well, it’s just...a lot? I’m processing?” 

Tommy chuckled, smiling wearily. Gordon had to admit, Tommy _was_ a fairly attractive man. His features were at once both youthful and aged, but overall kind. There was something about his smile that made Gordon feel at ease, similarly to the way that Coomer’s smile always calmed him. Coomer’s smile, however, had never given Gordon butterflies in his stomach.

“Tha-That’s fair,” Tommy said. 

“But, um, I...I care about you too?” Gordon’s voice went up an octave as he continued to babble. “You’re, uh, you’re pretty much my only friend down here and you literally just saved my life and, uh, fuck, there was somewhere I was going with this-”

He was cut off by Tommy putting a finger on Gordon’s lips. 

“I-It’s okay,” he said. “I th-think I get what y-you’re saying.” The corners of his eyes were all crinkled with his smile. God, had Tommy’s eyes always been that pretty? They were so dark they almost seemed black, like obsidian, or the night sky without stars.

“I kn-know I coul-couldn’t find any blood fo-for you, but how-how’s this?” 

Before Gordon could ask what Tommy meant, Tommy leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Gordon’s lips.

Gordon’s brain all but short-circuited. 

Tommy pulled back, looking sheepish. “I-I’m sorry, wa-was that too mu-much?”

“No, uh...That was....It was good.” Gordon mumbled. “It’s all good. I just....gimme a minute.” 

He then proceeded to pass out, falling forward onto Tommy. Tommy sighed to himself. He knew he should have waited to make his move. Oh well, he’d apologize again to Gordon when he woke up and they could have a _proper_ conversation about all this.

**Author's Note:**

> Eavesdropped in on a conversation on an HLVRAI Discord about ships and someone was saying people were sleeping on solo Freelatta and now I wrote a thing.


End file.
